Many surgical procedures require the movement or dissection of tissue, or the movement of a device relative to tissue. Space constraints as well as the relative remoteness of a distal end of a surgical tool from the surgeon can make it difficult to move tissue, particularly in endoscopic procedures that require surgical instruments to traverse a tortuous pathway though a tubular organ such as the colon. In some surgical procedures, particularly in laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures, movement of the surgical device can be challenging because it is located in a relatively constrained space that is remote from the surgeon. For example, it can be difficult for an endoscope to follow certain curves within the colon. Accordingly, there is a need for devices that conveniently and effectively enable the movement of tissue and/or the movement of surgical tools relative to tissue.